Rosas Flameantes
by Naimena
Summary: Traducción. A veces la ignorancia es felicidad, pero Natsu siempre ha sido de los que toman al toro por los cuernos. Desafortunadamente su falta de experiencia le ha obligado a seguir los consejos de algunas personas muy cuestionables. El curso del verdadero amor no fluye suavemente en esta historia a viñetas de 100 palabras.
1. Buen Día

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**NA: **En caso de que nunca hayan visto una historia de este tipo es como una historia normal pero relatada en viñetas de cien palabras. En concreto, he estado leyendo una muy buena llamada Lord Charming la cual disfruto muchísimo,así que quería hacer un intento en ello. Por lo que sí, cada capítulo será de cien palabras y es más difícil de lo que parece. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Buen Día**

Gray estaba de buen humor cuando entró al hall del gremio Fairy Tail. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y él solo había perdido la mitad de la ropa con la que había salido de casa en el camino.

En general era un buen día.

Mirando a su alrededor Gray notó que el gremio estaba bastante vacío, algo que no era inusual en las mañanas. El gremio se llenaría en unas pocas horas. Tras el bar Mira limpiaba algunos vasos mientras charlaba con Alzack.

En una esquina distante Gray vio un familiar cabello rosado.

Las cosas se ponían aun mejor.


	2. En Blanco

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 2**

**En Blanco**

Gray se dirigió allí y se sentó tras Natsu.

"¡Eh! Cabeza hueca, veo que esta mañana te las arreglaste para sacar tu trasero de la cama. ¿Qué festejamos?"

Natsu no respondió. De hecho ni siquiera parpadeó, ocupado mirando fijamente a la pared.

"Oye estúpido te estoy hablando." Gray intentó nuevamente.

Aún nada.

"Ha estado así por varios días," lloró Happy.

El felino que había estado revoloteando nerviosamente alrededor de la cabeza de Natsu, finalmente aterrizó en una mesa.

"Oye Natsu," Gray codeó a su amigo, "despierta hombre, me estás asustando."

Por fin Natsu parpadeó y volteó lentamente.

"¿Gray? ¿Cuándo llegaste?"


	3. Estar Distraído

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 3**

**Estar Distraído**

"He estado aquí por un buen rato," Gray espetó irritadamente, "¿Al fin te hiciste tan estúpido que tu cerebro empezó a apagarse?"

Gray esperó por una respuesta pero fue inútil.

Natsu estaba de nuevo mirando fijamente a la pared, su rostro tenso en concentración.

"¿En serio?"

Gray golpeó a Natsu en la cabeza, causando que ésta rebotara en la mesa.

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Natsu rugió. "¿Estás buscando pelea o algo?"

"Tal vez luego," Gray sonrió maliciosamente, "pero ahora que tengo tu atención puedes explicarme por qué estás aún más distraído de lo usual."

Natsu suspiró.

"No estoy seguro."


	4. Vacío Inexplicable

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 4**

**Vacío Inexplicable**

Natsu se desparramó en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en la madera.

"No me siento enfermo. Solo he estado distraído últimamente."

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" Gray lo presionó.

"Solo por unos pocos días"

Gray reflexionó. Él no era médico pero una vez había leído un libro acerca de uno.

"¿Algo diferente sucedió en ese tiempo? ¿Comiste algo extraño o algo así?"

Natsu sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

"Lucy se fue en una misión hace un par de días." Happy añadió amablemente. "Dijo que sería muy aburrido para nosotros pero pagaba lo suficiente para su renta."


	5. Crueldad Amable

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 5**

**Crueldad Amable**

"¿En serio?" Gray se burló descaradamente. "¿Esta vez los dejo atrás? Quizás en esta sí le paguen."

Natsu gruñó algo incomprensible y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Gray casi rió por lo extraño que se veía Natsu. Era inusual que el energético muchacho estuviese tan retraído y desanimado. Parecía una malhumorada chica adolescente con su nueva actitud.

Repentinamente una divertida idea cruzó la mente de Gray. No estaba obsesionado con emparejar a la gente como Mira, pero sabía cuando a alguien le gustaba otra persona.

El tono de Gray era ligeramente petulante.

"Creo que hay algo que deberías saber…"


	6. Lenta Comprensión

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 6**

**Lenta Comprensión**

Gray yacía con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa, completamente agotado.

Se había tardado más de cinco horas en hacer que Natsu notara lo que era obvio para prácticamente todos los demás en el gremio. Se lo había explicado, le dio ejemplos, trajo testigos, demonios incluso habían usado gráficos de barras, antes de que finalmente entendiera el punto.

Levantando la cabeza ligeramente Gray observó al otro muchacho sentándose frente a él.

Natsu estaba tan pálido como una sábana y sentado rígidamente en el taburete. Una expresión de sorpresa, bordeando en horror, se había fijado en su rostro.

"Me gusta Lucy".


	7. Grabación Averiada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 7**

**Grabación Averiada**

"Si, lo sé," Gray refunfuñó, volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Natsu no le respondió, solo continuó mirando hacia el vacío con su expresión de horrorizada sorpresa. Gray estaba empezando a creer que quizás informar a Natsu de sus propios sentimientos no había sido la mejor idea. Natsu era tan lento que puede que nunca los hubiera notado por su cuenta.

"¿Estás bien?" Gray gruñó, esperando no haber roto el poco cerebro que tenía Natsu.

"Me gusta Lucy." Pánico parecía estar creciendo en la voz de Natsu.

Gray observó desesperadamente. Genial, ahora estaba atorado.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?"


	8. Guardar Secretos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 8**

**Guardar Secretos**

Dándose la vuelta lentamente como protagonistas de una película de terror Gray y Natsu se encontraron frente a una sonrisa familiar. Lucy observaba pacientemente con su maleta de ruedas en una mano y la otra en su cadera.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó curiosamente, señalando a Natsu. "Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma."

Gray solo se encogió de hombros sin comentar. No había manera de que le dijera a Lucy que le pasaba a su amigo. Claro, él y Natsu peleaban todo el tiempo pero había un código y los chicos no delataban otros chicos con sus enamoradas. Simplemente no se hacía.


	9. Salidas Dramáticas

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenece la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 9**

**Salidas Dramáticas**

"Oye Natsu ¿estás bien?" Lucy repitió, acercándose para examinarlo mejor.

Ella supuso que aun estaría enojado con ella por ir en una misión sin él y Happy, pero esto era extraño aun en él.

"Holaaaaa," Ella dijo, pasando una mano por enfrente de su cara. "¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?"

El repentino cambio de distancia entre ellos pareció despertar a Natsu de su estupor. Él parpadeó, como procesando la presencia de Lucy por la primera vez y su pálido rostro cambió a un enfermizo gris.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Él gritó en pánico.

Levantándose de un salto el dragon-slayer salió disparado hacia la puerta.


	10. Ninja Interior

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 10**

**Ninja Interior**

Al día siguiente Natsu entró cautelosamente al gremio, asomándose por las esquinas para asegurarse de que cierta mujer no estuviera allí. Normalmente él enfrentaba sus problemas de frente pero tras su revelación y reacción del día previo… Parecía mejor optar por ser precavido. Además, ser un sigiloso ninja era divertido.

"Lucy no está aquí." Happy informó, regresando de inspeccionar el gremio. "Ya puedes dejar de esconderte."

Con un suspiro de alivio Natsu se enderezó y se adentró en el gremio. Esperaba que pronto todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

Entonces unas manos lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hacia las sombras.


	11. La Caballería

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 11**

** La Caballería**

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Natsu rugió al examinar el cuarto.

Estaba lleno con sus compañeros del gremio. Entre ellos estaban Gray, y Elfman, y Jet, y Droy, ¡diablos¡ incluso podía ver a Laxus y Gajeel encorvados en el otro extremo del cuarto. Parecía que todos los hombres de Fairy Tail se habían congregado en el cuarto.

"Al parecer se difundió un rumor de que estás interesado en Lucy." Gray remarcó casualmente, sin mencionar que él era el responsable.

"Así que decidimos, como hombres, ayudarte a planear tu ataque." Elfman añadió entusiastamente.

Natsu estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.


	12. Diferentes Métodos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 12**

**Diferentes Métodos**

"Entonces ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?" Freed preguntó formalmente. Aparentemente él había decidido ponerse a cargo de esta pequeña reunión informal.

"Él debería darle un pez como obsequio." Happy aportó emocionado.

Romeo le dirigió una sonrisa simpática al gato.

"Esa es una buena idea Happy, pero el cortejo de los humanos es un poco diferente al cortejo de los gatos. ¿Quizás deberías dejarnos esto a nosotros?

Happy hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, si no quieren mi consejo mejor iré a sentarme con Wendy y Carla."

Echando vuelo él salió malhumoradamente del cuarto.

"Entonces," Freed continuó, "¿alguna otra idea?"


	13. Ataque Directo

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 13**

**Ataque Directo**

El grupo se sentó pensando en silencio por un rato hasta que alguien finalmente habló.

"Creo que simplemente debería decírselo." Macao se encogió de hombros. "Es la forma más directa."

Los otros asintieron en acuerdo. Después de todo, Macao estaba casado, bueno solía estarlo, y tenía un hijo. Sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Qué se supone que diga?" Natsu gruñó, la situación desagradándole cada vez más.

"Solo ve hacia ella y di 'me gustas'. Es fácil."

La forma en que Macao lo dijo lo hacía parecer fácil así que Natsu asintió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de su estómago revolviéndose.


	14. Exposición Forzada

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 14**

**Exposición Forzada**

"Está aquí." Max siseó, asomando su cabeza en el cuarto.

Varias manos prácticamente empujaron a Natsu por la puerta. Repentinamente empujado en medio del ocupado gremio, Natsu se sintió muy expuesto.

Al ver a Lucy él trató de caminar casualmente hacia ella. El resultado lo hacía ver como un robot oxidado pero Lucy estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no lo notó hasta que estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy sonrió y cerró su libro, "No te había visto. Gray dijo que te estabas sintiendo enfermo ayer. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Natsu tragó saliva y solo pudo asentir.


	15. Situación Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 15**

**Situación Pesadilla**

Se miraron en silencio por un rato, y Natsu sentía que sus manos estaban empezando a sudar. Su mente estaba trabajando tiempo extra pero al parecer las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

'_Vamos Natsu, solo dilo de una vez.'_ Él trató de darse ánimos mentalmente. _'¿Qué me dijo Macao que le dijera? Oh sí, 'me gustas'. Oh Dios, no puedo decir eso, es como una pesadilla. ¿'Me GUSTAS'? Esas palabras solo son ruidos insignificantes."_

"Um, ¿Natsu?"

Lucy estaba mirando a Natsu con curiosidad.

"OKAY," Él gritó nerviosamente, "YA ME VOY."

Y corrió hacia la puerta… de nuevo.


	16. Crítica Constructiva

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 16**

**Crítica Constructiva**

Natsu puso su cabeza entre sus manos. No solo había fallado estrepitosamente, sino que también había sido muy vergonzoso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Hablar con Lucy nunca antes había sido tan difícil.

"Entonces decírselo a Lucy-chan directamente está descartado." Freed dijo rígidamente mientras tomaba notas en un pedazo de papel. "¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?"

"Pienso que debería intentarlo de nuevo." Gajeel dijo arrastrando las palabras desde el otro extremo del cuarto. "Fue jodidamente divertido la primera vez."

"¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea constructiva?" Freed corrigió con irritación.

De repente una nube de humo envolvió el cuarto.


	17. Aliado Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo la historia y personajes _****_no me pertenecen_**, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla.

**Capítulo 17**

**Aliado Inesperado**

"Que suerte que llegué justo a tiempo." Loke hizo una pose dramática encima de la mesa, una mano colgando en el aire mientras la otra cubría su rostro desoladamente. "Si mi amada Lu-chan está siendo cortejada por otro, no puedo permitir que sea de una manera tan mediocre."

De un salto, él se bajó de la mesa y señaló acusadoramente a Natsu.

"Uno no puede simplemente revelar su amor tan espontáneamente con una mujer como MI Lucy-chan. No, ella debe ser cortejada apropiadamente."

Natsu miro al espíritu del león sin comprender sus palabras.

"Voy a tener que hablar lentamente, ¿verdad?"


	18. Dudosas Intenciones

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 18**

**Dudosas Intenciones**

Para cuando Loke había preparado a Natsu con los cumplidos correctos, encontrado un ramo de flores adecuado, y se había asegurado de que lucía, aunque no galante y encantador, al menos decente, ya estaba bien entrada la noche.

Dándole al muchacho peli rosado un último consejo Loke finalmente declaró que estaba listo.

"Oye Loke," Gray murmuró al otro. "Si tanto te gusta Lucy ¿Por qué ayudas a Natsu?"

Loke hizo un gesto de desdén.

"Mi vínculo con Lucy trasciende al mismo destino. Antes de que nuestro épico romance empiece es mejor que tenga práctica saliendo con alguien de menor calibre."


	19. Segundo Intento

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 19**

**Segundo Intento**

En realidad, llegar allí fue más difícil que la última vez. El olor de las flores se estaba volviendo abrumador y se sentía como un idiota llevándolas por el gremio.

"H-hola Lucy," Él logró tartamudear al aparecer detrás de ella.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida por su abrupta entrada.

"Hola Natsu." Respondió con sus ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. "¿Qué sucedió la otra vez? Estabas actuando realmente extraño."

"No era nada." Natsu trató de parecer casual. "Ten."

Él empujó las flores a la cara de Lucy. La pobre chica tuvo que luchar por un momento tratando de salir del follaje.


	20. Ojos Lánguidos

**Disclaimer:** No reclamo derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y meramente los estoy tomando prestados por un rato. Prometo devolverlos.

**_Así mismo no me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, la historia cuyo título original es Flaming Roses le pertenece a BlackRosary quien amablemente me dejó traducirla._**

**Capítulo 20**

**Ojos Lánguidos**

Tras escupir un pétalo de rosa Lucy miró hacia Natsu en confusión total. No era la respuesta que Natsu había esperado.

"¿Qué son?" Ella preguntó gesticulando con su mano hacia el ligeramente estropeado ramo de flores.

"Son flores. L-las encontré."

"¿Las encontraste?" Lucy respondió incrédulamente.

"Sí y decidí dártelas porque… porque," Natsu luchó por recordar lo que Loke le había dicho que dijera, "me recuerdan a tus lánguidos ojos marrones."

"¿Perdón?" Las mejillas de Lucy se estaban volviendo rojas y no un buen rojo. "¿Qué tienen mis ojos?"

Natsu quedó indeciso por un momento.

"Tienes ojos grandes… como un alienígena."


End file.
